Pride and Prejudice: Twilight Version
by The TwilightTwin
Summary: Basically Pride and Prejudice with Twilight characters. Bella is Elizabeth, Edward is Mr Darcy. A bit different from Jane Austen's version, but hey, it's my story. Twilight and Pride and Prejudice are not. All HUMAN
1. Introducing Me

Chapter 1: Introducing Me

As I walk through the rain, I cursed my mother. I quote from my mother, Renee, 'Those clouds are high in the sky, dearie. It will not start raining until you are safely indoors.' Then what is this wet stuff falling from the sky? I sighed. My mother could be a little inaccurate, especially about the weather.

Collecting my now-wet garments from the cloths line, I quickly walked back to the farm. My tutor always had said to not run, to only walk fast if necessary. It was unladylike, she stated. Me? I really couldn't care.

I trudged through the back door of our farm. Charles, my father, acknowledged my return with a swift nod. He was fixing up the grain for the pigs, a job that I felt was disgusting. One not only had to mix the grain for the food, but empty the trough as well. The trough was one the other wall of the pig sty, and to get to it one had to cross through the pig's…digested food. And I frankly found it repulsive.

I stalked through the door leading into the kitchen, on the way dumping the wet cloths on the bench. My youngest sister, Jesse, bumped into me clumsily as I rounded the oven. She was the most outgoing of us all. By all I mean my older sister, Rosalie, me, Bella, my younger (but not youngest) sister, Angela, and of course, Jesse.

Rosalie was the Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty, of our family. Her long blonde hair fell half-way down her back and her violet blue eyes were penetrating, but in a calm way. Her exquisite facial features always show a content expression and her body is perfect. She is caring as well. I think she is aware of her beauty, but she does not show it off. She is the best big sister I could ask for.

The 3rd in our family, Angela, is the quietest of us. She has thin, brown hair and her cheekbones are a little too high in comparison to her shallow lips. She is not beautiful, or even pretty, but she is different. Most of all, she does not care for her looks, similar to Rosalie, but she is trustworthy and honourable.

Jesse, well, she is basically the opposite of Angela. She is loud, sometimes annoyingly so, and is made of mischief. She had dark, thick curls and her eyes are the same blue as Rose's. She is blessed by Angel's Kisses(**AN: Freckles. That's what my mum calls them :P**), lucky thing. She is also a flirt, and that can be embarrassing.

And me, I'm just plain jane, I suppose. I don't really look at myself too closely. My mid-back length hair is a deep brown while my skin is white. My lips are full while my cheekbones are high. So basically, all my features clash with one another. And my eyes are different. They are chocolate brown and Rosalie says they are depthless. I don't believe her.

Jesse continued on her way after a muttered apology. I made my way towards the fire and started to take of my gloves and boots. It had been freezing outside. The rain had fallen in the gap between my glove and cuff and it had frozen into a chilling ice. I snapped the ice off and heated my freezing hands on the fire. Once again, I cursed my mother. Why did she send me out, not one of my sisters?

My mother was an excellent cook, though. That was her major. She had come from a rich family whose mother knew how to cook. She had met Charles in a ballroom and had completely fallen to his charms. She married him 3 months later.

My mother was in the kitchen cooking now. She was absent-mindedly humming to herself as she worked. She hands flew over the food and she looked extremely happy in her place.

Then Jesse rushed back into the kitchen, Rosalie and Angela in tow.

"Mother, when is dinner going to be ready? (**AN: They called lunch dinner in the 1800's. Strange, isn't it?) **Jesse demanded up front. She was very demanding when it came to food. Not that she was fat.

"I have to finish spreading the oil, so in a few minutes we can eat." Mother answered in her calm, reassuring voice. It had a pleasant ring to it I had always envied.

"Well, we can wait a few minutes then." Rosalie had inherited our mother's beautiful voice. How come she got all the good characteristics of our family and I merely received what was left over?

My sisters and I sat down at the dining table and made small talk. Then Jesse, who always heard the town gossip, said some surprising news.

"Did you know that we got invited to a ballroom party?"

I started in my seat. I loved dancing, especially ballroom! I leapt out of my seat, not very ladylike as Jesse cared to inform me, and hurried into the kitchen. Mother was just walking out with a pot of delicious lamb stew in her hands.

"Is it true, Mother, that there is going to be a party? And is it true we are invited?"

My Mother's eyes twinkled when she answered my question. "Let me put this stew down, and feed your sisters, and then I will talk."

I sighed and slipped back into my seat. My father then walked into the room, obviously tired after his half-day's work. He dropped into his seat and hungrily eyed the stew. We all knew how much he loved Mother's cooking.

Father then ladled stew into first his bowl, then Mother's, then Rosalie's and so forth. We always did it in that order. I do not know why.

Finally, after Jesse had scalded her tongue from taking a too big spoon of stew, Mother began to talk.

"Girls, there is indeed a Ballroom party in the McCarty Mansion. Esme, my dearest friend, has invited me and my family, if you wish to come."

All was silent. Even Jesse kept her mouth closed. Then our voices began to creep into our mouths.

-"Of course I would like to go! Please can I go, Mama?" That was Jesse. She insisted on calling Mother 'Mama' for reasons unknown.

-"Oh Mother, can we please go?" That of course was Rosalie's beautiful voice. She always included herself as others and never asked a favour just for herself. The opposite of Jesse actually.

-"Renee, let the girls go. You can see they are dying t-" Charles' deep voice was cut off by Mother.

"Alright, I can see you want to go. The party is at the McCarty's Mansion and it starts at 6:00 tonight. Girls, I am letting you take the rest of today off for getting ready for the party. Now run upstairs and pick out your best dresses for the party. You want to look presentable, after all."

I forgot. That was Mother's other talent. She loved to play matchmaker. I promise she had tried to marry Rosalie to a rich gentleman at least 10 times. Rosalie, of course, refused to marry the men.

Jesse, Angela, Rosalie and I all cried "Thankyou, Mother!" and raced up stairs. We had a party to prepare for, after all.


	2. The Party

2. The Party

"Isabella!" My youngest sister complained. "I thought you said I could borrow your white garter. You said I could, remember?"

Rosalie quietly snickered behind me. I sighed. Jesse was so demanding. I had said once that if I was not wearing it then she could wear it. But I was wearing it, so naturally she could not. I thought I had made it clear that I could wear it first. Obviously not.

We were just adding the final touches to our dresses. I had on a lovely white organdie dress that reached to my knees. The cotton was soft and I was comfortable. Rosalie and I had pulled my hair up into a bun but we had left curls hanging out. One could say I even looked elegant.

Rosalie was wearing a light blue dress that tied at the back. The ribbon was a darker shade of blue, matching her eyes. She had brushed her hair then left it out, the golden waves rippling down her back. She had reddened her lips and if one looked at her, face on, they would say she looked like a cherub.

Jesse and Angela both wore matching dresses, the only differences were colour and length. Angela wore a pretty lilac dress that tied at the front right under the bust. The hem of the skirt swept the floor. Jesse, however, had on a deep purple dress that barely covered her ankles. It too tied under the bust.

Both of my younger sisters' hair was arranged in a beautiful swirl perched on their heads. They both looked pretty, I thought. I mean, I looked pretty too, but nothing compared to Rosalie. She looked beautiful.

I replied to Jesse's harsh request, "No, you may not borrow my garter. It is my only white one. You may, however, borrow my blue one if you wish."

Jesse's eyes lit up with gratitude. "Thank you so much, Isabella!" And she dashed over to my drawer. I grinned. No matter how grown up or sophisticated Jesse pretended to be, she always had a immature side.

"Isabella, Jesse and Angela, come down before Mother becomes angry! Please!" Rosalie's desperate voice trailed from downstairs. Jesse, Angela and I hurried to obey Rose's order. We had all experienced Mother's despair.

Rosalie met us at the foot of the stairs. "We had better hurry." We all walked briskly outdoors to await the carriage that was on the road, obviously waiting for us. The steed stood there, proud and tall. Its glorious mane fluttered in the draft from the door.

Mother greeted us when we walked up to the carriage. "There you are, children. Hurry on, the carriage waits!" We all giggled at that. Mother could be so dramatic. She was wearing her old red velvet ball gown with her ruby gemstone on a necklace. Her eyes were bright with anticipation.

Father then exited the farm house. He wore a grey dinner suit with a matching tie. He had used wax to smooth his usual mass of curls so that they were now lying flat on his head. He marched up to the carriage and stated in a calm voice, "What are you waiting for?"

Our mother sighed, "You." Then opened the carriage door. She lifted up her skirts and stepped inside. When she was in she turned around and said to Father, "What are you waiting for?" At this, all four of us burst into a fit of giggles. Our normally tranquil mother was telling off our father. This was unheard of.

Father shuffled inside the door, blushing furiously. Mother had on her face an amused smile. She obviously found the small exchange as humorous as we had.

Rosalie, Jesse, Angela and I followed our parents inside the carriage. Without further ado, the carriage master **(AN: Is that what they call the master of the horse pulling the carriage? Sorry if I got it wrong!) **tightened the reins and the horse leapt forward and broke into a run.It was a long way to the McCarty Mansion.

My first impression of the mansion was amazement. Its beautiful carving was enough by itself but then the majestic air just added to the impression. Lights glittered inside and laughter could be heard. The carriage stopped and the door was opened by the carriage master. Mother gracefully stepped out, my Father following suit. My sisters and I clambered out as well. Once I stood before it, the mansion, or should I say castle, was almost intimidating. Almost, but not quite.

"Come along, girls. We did not dress up to stand here all night." Mother's voice reminded me where I was. We all climbed the steps but hesitated before the door. Then Rosalie walked forward and rang the bell. She had always been the brave one out of us.

The door swung open to reveal a well dressed man. He was wearing a black suit and on his feet were black dancing shoes. His face was handsome, features all in the right places. His eyes were a light blue and they matched his dark brown hair interestingly. They were trapped on Rose, as though she was silently drawing him in. The strange thing was that Rose, modest Rose, was looking at him in amazement and awe. I looked at them and could tell something was happening between them. To turn his attention from only Rosalie, I coughed slightly. His eyes snapped away from Rose's and instead gazed at my family. He blushed when he realised he had all but forgotten us.

"I am terribly sorry, ladies and gentleman. My name is Emmett McCarty and it is a pleasure to meet you all." Saying this, he gently took Rosalie's hand in his own and brushed his lips against it. Rosalie blushed but looked pleased in response. "Please do come in." And still with Rose's hand in his, he led the way into the mansion. Past the doorway was a coatroom. "If need, please hang your coats in this room." Since neither of us had coats he continued with, us in tow, to the ballroom.

I gasped. It truly was a magnificent sight. Skirts swung hither and thither across the floor, boots stamping to the rhythm. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting light across the room. The room itself was simply gigantic.

I saw my family looking around in wonder as well. It was probably the most amazing sight I had ever seen.

Emmett then cleared his throat and asked Rosalie if she would like to dance. She blushed but nodded her beautiful head. Emmett smiled and all but pushed Rosalie onto the dance floor. She waved at us and then, with a small giggle, disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

I turned to my family and asked, "What do we do now?"

It was Jesse who answered. "Find a dance partner, of course." Then she too hurried off in a random direction. Mother and Father looked at each other and nodded. "Angela, Isabella, you are going to have to find a partner by yourselves. We are going dancing." She and my father walked off.

I sighed and was about to consult Angela when I spotted my friend, Carmen. She was wondering around, looking lost.

"Carmen!" She turned towards her name. When she spotted me, relief washed over her face. Carmen started to make her way towards me. Angela, noticing my friend, muttered something about finding a dance partner and walked off.

My friend was already at my side. "What are you doing here? Not that I complain."

I replied in a quiet voice. "Esme is my mother's friend. She invited us here. Apparently she's the host's mother. Now, why are you here?"

Carmen sighed then said, "My father is one of the servants working here, Emmett, the host, said that he can bring me along."

So Emmett was the host. Interesting. I looked at my friend. "That's not that ba-" I stopped mid-sentence and almost choked on air.

Descending from the stairs was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His mop-like hair was stunning. It had an unusual sheen to it and was bronze in colour. It was probably worth as much as real bronze too, to women at least. His deep, probing eyes were the prettiest green and his lips were full and red. His face had an intelligent look to it, but was spoiled by the scowl on his face. He obviously did not want to be here.

Carmen was surprised at my freeze and turned to where my gaze lay. She too, froze and turned back to me in awe. We weren't the only people who had their mouths open. Nearly all the women who were not dancing did.

Noticing my mouth hanging open, I shut it, embarrassed. It was so impolite. Carmen then whispered, "Who is that guy?"

Then, Emmett strode up to him. I noticed Rosalie was still at his side, holding his hand. The stranger exchanged a few words before Emmett raised his voice.

"Ladies, gentlemen, guests, I would like to introduce my friend, Mr. Edward Cullen. He has been my friend since we met in a winehouse, where I was too drunk to even stand up straight. He helped me then and has been my friend ever since." Emmett grinned. I would never have been brave enough to admit to being drunk. Then again, I would never have gotten drunk in the first place.

Emmett then whispered a few words to Rosalie. She laughed and then they headed off to dance again.

I wondered about Mr. Cullen. What was he like?

I muttered to Carmen an excuse and walked off in the general direction of Mr. Cullen. At last I caught a glimpse of him. He looked even better up close. His skin seemed to shine and his eyes burned, even with his bored expression, with curiosity. I walked up to him and finally, he noticed me. His mouth seemed to turn down just a fraction.

When I was right next to him, I asked him a random question that came into my head.

"Do you dance, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not if I can help it." **(AN: Direct quote from Pride and Prejudice movie with Keira Nightly. Did you pick it up?) **And walked off in the opposite direction. I stood there, stunned. How could Emmett be so friendly and his friend be so arrogant and rude? Sometimes men never made sense.

**AN: Sorry if you guys think this is a cliffie but I did not intend it to be. I just wanted to get this chap to you. As I say, more chapters are better than long chapters. Not that long chapters are bad. Anyway, I'm going to start next chap after the party and they're going home. And thanks to ** **for being my first reviewer. And my other reviewer, I love you all! **

**I'll try and****write fast but I have other stories to write so don't expect too much. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Pride and Prejudice. Stephanie Meyer and Jane Austen do. **

**Toodles, **

**The TwilightTwins **


	3. Dancing

3. Dancing

I walked away from Mr. Cullen, disgusted with him. I was angry and annoyed that I had even spoken to him. He was just so arrogant and rude. As I aimlessly wondered through the ballroom I thought about Emmett as well. He puzzled me. How could he be such great friends with that man?

I spotted Carmen talking to my sister, Jesse. They were in a vigorous discussion, the topic I could not hear. I swiftly walked up to them and joined Carmen by her side. She noted my presence with a swift nod her head and continued with the argument.

"As I was saying before Bella got here, dancing does require talking to your partner. How on Earth can you communicate, to get the right rhythm, otherwise?"

Jesse countered with as much heat as Carmen. "One can simply nod to catch the other's attention or tap the other's hand. There is no need for talking during dancing."

Carmen huffed and narrowed her eyes but held her tongue. She turned to me, clearly annoyed with my sister. I raised my eyebrows, questioning her annoyance. She waved away the argument with her hand, as if it were a piece of paper.

"So, how did your talk with Mr. Cullen go, Bella?" Jesse screamed when she heard Edward's name being used and fled off in the direction to find him. I sighed, thinking Jesse really was overreacting. Carmen, taking my sigh for an answer, clicked her tongue sympathetically. I launched into a proper explanation.

"I walked over to Mr. Cullen to find him standing all alone. I asked him if he liked to dance and he said, I quote, 'Not if I can help it!' I mean, I am so puzzled with Emmett. How can he be friends with such a dirty, arr-"

I stopped there when I realised that words were slipping out of my mouth on their own accord. Carmen was looing at me with an amused glance. She smirked and said, "So, all in all, it did not go well?"

I had to giggle at that. "Yes, all in all it did not go well." I could no longer hold in my laughter. Carmen joined me a second later. It was then that I noticed Mr. Cullen heading in our direction. Emmett, no longer having Rosalie on his arm, looked forlorn as he followed Edward. They were quietly exchanging words while they were walking. Emmett pulled Mr. Cullen back when they reached the staircase.

I suddenly had an idea. Dragging Carmen with me, a surprised look on her face, I drifted around to the back of the stairs. When I had first walked in, I had noted the fact that there was an entry to under the stairs. One could enter through a hole in the staircase wall. This was exactly where I was heading.

I pulled Carmen round to the back of the stairs until we were in sight of the hole. I no longer need to drag her when she saw it. She caught on immediately.

When we reached the hole, I hesitated. Should I really spy on other people's affairs? I was not worried about upsetting Mr. Cullen, he deserved it, but Emmet seemed like a nice man.

Behind me, Carmen sighed and rolled her eyes. She was always the most ambitious of us two. She pushed me out of the way, lifted her skirts and stepped through the hole. After a moment's hesitation, I followed suit. Now there was no going back.

I followed Carmen until we were right beside Emmet and Mr. Cullen, only a wall separating us.

I strained to hear what they were saying. Emmett's deep booming voice, reduced to whispers, was the voice I heard first, "…is so beautiful. Have you even seen her eyes, Edward? They are the most exquisite violet one has ever seen!"

Edward's bored, velvet tone sounded after Emmet's excited one. "Yes, I have seen them but am as not as impressed as you. How do you know that she had not died them?"

Anger boiled inside me. How dare he suggest that Rosalie was a vainful, selfish person! Actually, he was very hypocritical. He was describing himself. Emmet's troubled voice answered Mr. Cullen's vibe. "I know because I asked her myself. She said that they are natural."

I was stunned. Emmett was either really stupid or really brave. No one ever should ask a lady if she died her eyes or hair if he valued his life. I chose to believe the brave option. Emmett continued, "How about her sister, Bella, isn't it?"

Surprise was dominant in Edward's voice when he answered. "Is Bella her sister? I wouldn't have guessed unless you told me. They look nothing alike. Rosalie is so much prettier."

My fists were clenched and my lips were mashed together. He is so rude! Carmen was looking at me in sympathy, pity clear in her eyes. She was obviously thinking along the same lines as me. Emmett's voice broke me out of my anger. "Oh, come on, one can easily see she is pretty. Maybe not as beautiful as Rose, but still."

I immediately liked Emmet immensely. He stood up for me against his friend and even though he said Rosalie was more beautiful than me, I knew that already so I was not offended. Mr. Cullen, however, clearly did not agree.

"She is not pretty and not even nice. She tried to push me into dancing with her." I gasped in anger. I would not call what I did 'pushing'. Asked, yes. Pushing? No.

Edward continued. "Of course I politely excused myself before she forced me. She really is a dangerous person."

By now I was shaking with anger. Tears made of resentment flowed down my cheeks. I was hurt, angry and furious at Edward. Walking away without a word except a rough refusal is not called 'a polite excuse'.

I felt a tugging at my sleeve and turned to see Carmen gesturing to get out of the stairs. I complied and was suddenly out onto the dace floor. Carmen joined me.

"How dare he say those nasty words about you! I see what you mean by he is rude and arrogant! He is so…urgh!"

And I had to laugh at her anger. She glared at me then swiftly walked away. I hurried to catch up with her when she turned around. She ha a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to help my father. I completely forgot to tell you. I'm sorry but I have to go now." Saying this, she rushed off in the directions of the kitchens. I sighed and thought rather loudly, _You're not as sorry as me._ It was going to be a long night.

* **

Sometime later this evening, supper was served. Roast lamb and beef, stuffed pheasants and chickens and the wine was made of grapes and plum. I sat next to my sister's, Angela on my right and Jesse on my left. Jesse would not stop talking about how hot it is or how outrageous the dancing was. Really, I would be surprised if she did not start talking about how terrible the air was or something along those lines.

Mother and Esme, Emmett's mother were discussing how late husbands should come home. Father and Carlisle, Esme's husband, were talking about the quality of the wine. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett and was looking deeply into his eyes. They were occasionally murmuring words to one another, of love, I suspected. Rosalie certainly looked very happy anyway.

Mr. Cullen looked very sullen and drawn-back through the whole meal. I had vowed never, unless forced, to speak to the rude man again. Ever.

After supper was cleared, butlers in black suits brought in platter's of maple syrup coated frozen cream and liquor was handed to the adults. I politely refused mine, not wanting to get drunk. Emmett, on the other hand, took two or three servings. His head was going to hurt tomorrow.

After everyone was finished, tables were cleared and people drifted to the floor to start dancing once again. Men went outside to smoke while women were in the kitchens, washing and clearing the plates. I followed the mothers and wives inside, hoping to find Carmen. I saw her father but did not actually see her. I would have to see her tomorrow then.

I exited to kitchens, bored and wondering what to do. I suppose I could find a partner but then I would actually have to talk to a male person, and I did not want to. Some of the men were staring at my cleavage tonight, and I did not want to ask one of them.

I was just heading out to the gardens when I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I whipped around, only to stare into the face of the mysterious Edward Cullen

**(So tempted to leave it there! :D)**

His smooth, velvety voice asked me, "Would you like to dance?"

Okay, that was really unexpected. Didn't he say that he would not like to dance? I was trying to find any humour on his face that suggested that it was a joke. His face was expressionless. I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. They drew me in, drowning me with their emerald depths. He smirked then said, "Well?"

I drew back abruptly. His mouth was curling into an adorable crooked grin. _Wait, did I just say his mouth was adorable?_ I blushed then answered a simple, "Yes."

"Then I suggest we move onto the dance floor. And we had better hurry. Another dance is about to start." I nodded then headed out onto the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie were dancing, neither appearing tired. I was surprised. They had danced every single dance possible and they were not tired. I'm amazed.

They music ended and the men bowed while the women curtsied to their partners. I guess that was our cue to enter the floor. Edward and I lined up next to Rose and Emmet. Music for a simple gavotte played and we bowed and curtsied to our partners. Then we started to dance.

Rosalie and Emmett, having alot of practise from dancing all night, moved gracefully together. Luckily, I had often practised with my sister's and knew how to dance to the gavotte. Edward was apparently skilled as well.

We moved gracefully, knowing our moves well. As I passed Rose I whispered so only she could hear, "How's Emmett?" She grinned but had to keep dancing. When she passed me she whispered an answer, "Great. Edward?"

I frowned but continued to dance. We had switched sides and now it was the men's turn to dance b themselves. I looked at Rosalie the whispered to her about asking Edward, under the stairs then finally him asking me to dance. She listened patiently but I knew she was anything but. She exclaimed when I said what Edward of my looks. "Well, he is rude and needs to be taught a lesson." I laughed but then it was the ladies turn to dance.

We did not get another chance to talk but I reminded myself that we had the drive home.

The music ended and we bowed to our partners. Edward caught my eye then turned and walked away. I frowned. Sometimes he really was confusing.

I heard Mother's voice and looked for her. I found her surrounded by my sister's. They were begging her to let them stay but she was firm on her discision. Even Rosalie was begging. That was new.

I walked up to her and she greeted my with a tired smile. "Bella, your father and I are going now. You can chose to walk or come with us." I smiled. Mother's wry sense of humour was always entertaining.

"Don't worry, Mother, I'll come with you."

Mother then spoke to all my sisters. "Girls, we are going now. You heard me. Now go get your coats and I'll speak to the hosts. Rosalie, come with me." Rose smiled for getting to Emmett again and hurried after the retreating footsteps of Mother. I turned to my siblings and gestured for them to move. Jesse sighed then walked towards the dressing room. Angela and I followed suit.

We got our coats from the hooks and I reached for Rosalie's and Mother's aswell. We walked to the door of the mansion where we met with Mother and Rose. Emmett was there aswell, holding onto Rosalie's hand. They were talking fastly, ignoring Mother's not-so-concealed coughs. Mother spotted us and walked forward. She whispered in my ear, "Please, Bella, separate your sister from her lover. We really have to go."

I grinned and marched up to Rosalie. She noticed my swift arrival. Emmett did too. He quickly kissed Rose's cheek then murmured goodbye. She blushed and nodded him away. He reluctantly let go of her hand and walked away. She blushed and turned to me, "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Took your time, I thought but did not say. We raced out to the carriage waiting on the driveway. Mother beckoned to us then went into the carriage. Father and my sister's followed her. Rosalie and I jumped in aswell. As soon as we were safely inside, it started to move. Mother turned to all of us and asked us a question, "Did you know that we are invited to the McCarty Mansion this coming this weekend?"

We all dropped our mouths. The Jesse squealed, Angela gasped and even Rosalie looked excited. All I managed was one word. "What?"

**So, do you like it? I'm so sorry about not updating earlier but I started school and I wanted to concentrate on that Anyway, hope you enjoy thins chappie. Please, pretty please, pretty please with cherries on top review! Please. **

**Oh, and my sister isn't doing anything towards writing stories so I'm going solo. I am no the TwilightTwin, not TwilightTwins. **

**Toodles, **

**The TwilightTwin **


	4. That Night

4. That Night

BPOV

What? Why are we going to the McCarty Mansion? Or more importantly, why are we going to see Mr. Cullen again?

These thoughts swirled in my head like a vicious snow storm. It was all so confusing. Why can't it just be simple; because Mr. Cullen is an annoying twit, let's not see him again. Simple, right?

Then Mother explained a bit more, "When Rose and I were thanking our guests for this wonderful dance, Mr. McCarty invited dear Rosalie over this weekend but I said rose could not go alone. Mr. McCarty and Rose looked quite sad over my decision." Mother said this with a twinkle in her eye. Rosalie blushed and suddenly found the floor quite interesting. I smothered a giggle.

"Anyway," Mother continued. "I then said that Bella would be more than happy to go with her sister. But only Bella. You, Jesse and Angela, will not be going." She finished firmly.

Jesse exclaimed loudly at that. "But Mama-"

It was the first time I heard Mother interrupt anyone. "No buts. I do not want to lose all my daughters for a weekend. Someone needs to keep me company and your father does not count. Anyway, this is a chance for Mr. McCarty to notice Rosalie's rather spectacular looks. And Mr. Cullen to notice Bella's."

"Mother!" Both Rose and I shouted in unison. Rose looked embarrassed but I just felt anger. How dare Mother try and match me with the likes of Mr. Cullen. I mean, sure, he was handsome, but what about my choices? What about me?

Then I thought about Rose, and how happy it would make her to be happily married. And if I didn't go, then she couldn't go, and that would really spoil her chances.

"Fine." I grumbled my answer to Mother. She just smiled and looked pleased.

The rest of the carriage ride was spent in silence.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the carriage stopped, we rushed up stairs to get out of our dresses. We did not want to spoil them. It was too late for Jesse, I might add, who already had a large tear up her hem.

Our dresses were neatly hanging in our cupboard when we were finished, in order of our ages. Our other dresses were organised in colours and fabrics. Calico, cotton and so on were at the front. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple was the colour order in which our dresses hung. Let's just say Mother was very organised.

Rose still had that dreamy look in her face, the look which had occupied her face the entire ride home. Her beautiful blue eyes were captured in a thoughtful expression but her delicate eyebrows were pulled together, confused, making a gorgeous V shape. Her perfect, full bottom lip was being devoured by her top teeth. I nudged her and she immediately blushed and looked down. "Let us be getting ready for bed." She murmured.

We unpinned our hair and it fell down to our knees. We all had remarkably long hair and it took forever to pin neatly. Jesse often begged Mother to have it cut in the latest style cut. Too bad Mother liked to the old-fashioned ways.

We changed into our night gowns and pushed our locks under our night caps. Our caps were just simple, white calico with white string, matching our night gowns. The latest fashion, as Jesse put it, was to have fancy red night caps. Once again, Mother would not allow it.

Once we were ready to go to bed, we pushed past each other for access to the stairs. As always, Jesse was the first of us there. She had the most annoying high-pitched scream and would scream until she got what she wanted.

We all kissed Father on the cheek good night the turned to Mother. She had changed out of her dress and was cooking for the next day at the fire place. Yeasty smells were filling the kitchen. Her bread would be ready by tomorrow.

Rosalie hurried over to Mother, hugged her from behind then turned for the stairs. I was next. It was a weird tradition, but Mother insisted on it, that the eldest would always say good night first. Father didn't really care what order we said good night, as long as we did it, but Mother always enforced that rule.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pecked her on the cheek. I trudged up the stairs, sleep taking over my eyelids. Apparently, it was having the same affect on Rose, who was lying across her bed, eyes already closed. But I was proved wrong when her eyes snapped open, vibrant energy hidden behind her beautiful irises.

"Aren't you looking forward to this weekend, Bella? I am, I am certain. I can't wait to see Emmett again." I rolled my eyes. Of course she wanted to see Emmett. It was so utterly obvious. Then she continued, "What about Mr. Cullen, Bella? Surely he would be of your worthy." She giggled at her remark.

I stared at her in rage. Confusion littered her pretty features. "What, I mean, if he is Emmett's friend, then he surely could not be as bad as you make him out to be."

No I was truly angry. "Rose, that man is a vile, disgusting, pig who-"

Just then Jesse barged through the door, followed by Angela. "Who? If it is that totally disgusting man who kept on trying to court me, then I definitely agree with you."

I internally groaned. Jesse would never understand. Nether the less, she needed to know. I whispered out a few words, "Edward Cullen."

Jesse exploded into a tantrum. "But Bella, he is so bea-u-ti-ful! How can you turn down an offer like him?!"

Then I let out all the anger I had. "You know, Jesse, it might do you some good to look past his 'pretty face' every once in a while!" I snapped at Jesse. I turned into my bed room that I shared with Rose, leaving a dumbstruck Jesse behind.

I flopped on my bed, probably creasing my nightgown but really, I couldn't care less. I was just so mad a Jesse for even suggesting that I should pair with him. True, I perhaps shouldn't have snapped like that, but I couldn't even think straight.

After a couple of minutes I heard soft footsteps on the wooden floor. Rosalie or Angela. Jesse footsteps were too loud so it could not be her. I thank the Gods.

Rosalie pushed open the door a second later. Her face was full of pity but she still had that amazed look slightly in her facial features. She quietly closed the door and treaded across the room to her bed, next to mine. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, in a similar fashion to mine.

We stayed like this, silent, for so long that I lost count of the minutes. I sort of noticed when the clock striked 12:00. It was sort of ironic, having the clock strike midnight.

I sighed and thought it was about time I spoke to Rose. After all, it was Jesse's fault, not hers. I pulled the bed sheets up to the shoulders and curled into a ball. It was freezing at midnight.

I heard Rose shifting almost silently, preparing for a good night's sleep. But I was not having our fight on my conscience in my sleep.

"Rose, I forgive you. I'm not talking to you because I am angry but I am not talking to you because I was thinking." True, that wasn't the real answer, but it really wasn't her fault.

She picked herself up from the covers, sat up and grinned, "Oh, I know that you weren't angry. I was just thinking about Emmett." I rolled my eyes. Of course she would think about Emmett. He was the only thing that she had been thinking the past hour.

She chewed on her bottom lip before asking. "Do you think I could sit in your bed for a while?"

I was surprised, to say the least. Rosalie, the perfect, beautiful goddess (and older sister), wanted to share a bed with her younger, less sophisticated sibling? Wow.

I shrugged then nodded. She smiled and leapt off her bed and into mine, with speed that showed she was still truly awake. I moved over to give a little more room on the bed and she took up the opportunity. I was pushed to the edge of the bed but I gave up the argument. Even though it was my bed, she still got first priorities.

We sat together like to sisters in a comfortable silence. We had always liked the silence, the opposite of Jesse. She devoured the noise.

Then Rose turned to me with a worried expression deep in her eyes. "Do you think Emmie likes me?"

I turned towards her, semi-disgusted. So she had already made up a new nickname for her lover? I can live with that. The name, however is an entirely different matter. Emmie? How could she make up a name like that?

She noticed my disgust and hurriedly explained. "Sorry, I mean Emmett. Emmet, Emmett, Emmett. Sorry." I sighed then answered her question. "What do you mean, 'Do you think Emmett likes me'? Of course he likes you. What is there not to like?"

She smiled but still looked uncertain. "Well, I don't know. Maybe he-"

I cut her off. "No Rose, you are perfect. Do you like him?"

"Ye-"

"Then he is perfect for you. Have fun this weekend."

Then Rose smiled her mischievous grin. "What about you and Mr. Cullen, Bella? What about you and him?"

I almost out right growled at her. She noticed my sudden surge of anger and quickly back tracked. "Oh, right. Nothing is happening."

I smiled pleasantly at her. "That's right. Nothing is happening, ever has or ever will for that matter."

She sighed but did not press the topic. I smiled she really was a great sister. The she spoke. "Okay, one more thing then I'll let you go to sleep. If you ever catch me or Emmett doing something…bad…you must never tell Mother, okay?"

I burst into a fit of giggles. I already had vivid images of what Rose and Emmett would be doing while they were doing…something. It really was funny.

Rosalie joined me in my fit of giggles. It was quite a while before Rose and I both calmed down enough to talk.

My sister clambered out of my bed, sleep finally taking its toll on her. She stretched then made her way to her own bed. She mumbled a barely hearable 'good night' then went to sleep. It took me only a couple of seconds to follow suit.

_What an interesting night_ then I completely fell out of consciousness.

**AN: hey guys, im really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I have been doing school work. I know I suck but I really cant help that. Sorry. **

**So do you like that? I know I cant write in 1800 time style but I do try my best. I write these chapter during lunch breaks so I am distracted but I try. Seriously. **

**Btw, is the best reviewer ever! So there. Please review. It realy does make me want to write faster. **

**Oh and Bella is just asleep. I just thought it was a good end to the chappie. **

**Toodles, **

**TheTwilightTwin. **


	5. Meeting Mr Cullen

5. Meeting Mr. Cullen

_The ballroom's wall tilted strangely and I vaguely wondered why. Don't walls normally stay the way they are set? I pondered over this question in confusion. I then felt a strong hand on the small of my back. A cool voice whispered into my ear. "Would you care to dance, Miss Swan?"_

_I gasped and turned around only to stare into the eyes of none other than Mr. Cullen. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, already lost. He noticed my distraction and smirked. "Something bothering you, Ms Swan?"_

_I felt hatred pulsing through me. "How dare you, Mr Cullen! Nothing is bothering me." Except your beautiful, beautiful eyes. "What do you want?" _

_He closed his eyes and I frowned. His eyes lids cut off my access to his sea of emerald. He slowly opened them and I pulled back. I gasped in shock. His eyes, seconds before a deep, emerald green, were a fierce, blood red. I started to run but then remembered Mother's voice, warning me it was not ladylike. I slowed and he immediately caught up with me. He grabbed my waist and whispered roughly in my ears, all coolness gone. "I'm answering you question. What do I want?" he licked his lips. "I want you, Isabella Swan." I screamed and then darkness closed on me._

BPOV

I shivered in my bed, my dream already ruining my day, even though it was only 2:00. I knew that even if I went to sleep, that dream will always be remembered. His deep green eyes, turn to red, was the most terrifying dream I have ever experience. I shuddered again.

He truly was terrifying. And in truth be told, I was petrified. I only hoped that I would never had to see him again. Then I remembered last night, how my Mother said that I would have to confirm this weekend. I groaned. So I would have to see him again. Well, that sucked.

I tried to get back to sleep, twisting onto the other side of the bed. I turned back to the original position as it did not work. I sighed. Life really must be against me.

I suppose I drifted off to sleep again, but if I dreamed, I didn't remember.

3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3

I woke up to a bright, blonde head waking my head. "Bella, we have to see Emmy-sorry, I mean Mr. McCarty…in 20 minutes! Well, Mother said we can go as soon as your ready and I want to go now!" she pouted and I grinned. That night at the McCarty Mansion had really changed everything. Personally, I thought it did her good. She deserved to have some love her.

I swiftly jumped out of bed and pulled off my night cap. My brown curls, crunched up on my head from spending a night in the cap, tumbled down my back. That was the only reason I liked to wear a night cap; it curled my hair.

I started taming my locks with my hair brush, passed down from rose. Yes, we all had separate hair brushes. Mother insisted.

As I brushed, the sleep left my body as I had known it would. No matter where or how I brushed my air in the morning, it always made me wake up fully. 

Rose was pulling on her dust robe as I brushed. Under that, she had worn Mother's favourite informal dress on her, a cornflower blue winter wool. It showed of her curves and cinched tightly at the waist. It was too big for me, otherwise I might have snatched it right of her body. It really was beautiful. Mr. McCarty was going to have a fantastic day.

I had finished brushing my hair and I made my way to the closet, deciding what to wear. It was difficult. I didn't exactly want to dress up for Mr. Cullen, but I didn't want to wear my everyday clothes either for Mr. McCarty's sake. I decided in the end, that it didn't matter what I wore because Mr. Cullen didn't care. So I decided to follow Rose's lead and dress formal.

I pulled my red, thin calico dress from its hanger and looked it. I liked it a lot, but maybe it was a bit too formal. I selected another dress at random and tugged it out too. One look and I had decided it was defiantly Jesse's. It only went to just below my knees.

I pulled out another dress and cast my eyes over it. I had to admit, it was perfect. Its violet silk hugged my figure and highlight my eyes. It, thank goodness, covered my legs and arms, something Jesse would say 'old-fashioned'. But then, if that was the case, I guessed that I liked old fashioned.

I had only wore this dress twice before, at my Aunt Leah's wedding. Personally, I detested Aunt Leah and her silly ways, but family was family and Mother had insisted. The second time had been when my cousin, Eleazer, had visited. I think Mother had secretly hoped that I would fall in love with. In the end, he wasn't that bad, but I could never love him.

I slipped on the purple silk dress and looked into the looking-glass. It did look good on me, if I may say without being bold. I wrapped my hair into a messy bun at the nape of my neck, my newly-brushed brown hair protesting. It had never liked being confined.

A swift look was all I needed before I descended down the stairs. I grabbed my white bonnet from the hook and swiftly arranged it over my head. No matter what I did, my curls immediately tried to escape. I sighed when they succeeded. Why couldn't I have hair like Rose? Normal, straight hair wouldn't have been too much to ask, would it?

I met a frantic Rose at the base of the stairs. "Bella, we have to leave now! Why did you take so long getting ready?"

I sighed, remembering hr eagerness to see Emmett again. "Rose, we still have five minutes before we have to go."

She blushed then nodded. "I know, but I really just want to see Emmy."

I let that name slip. I suppose one will have to get used to it.

Rose and I walked into the kitchen where we kissed our busy Mother good morning. She turned away from her baking, her flour spread hands wrapping around us. She looked at first Rosalie in the eye, then me. "Girls, I expect you not to wonder of track. Just inform Mr. McCarty of my consent for you to go this weekend then come straight back home. I will have a full report when you get back."

I groaned inwardly but nodded. I will just have to ask Rose to do the talking.

Rose and I stumbled out the door after greeting Father, Jesse and Angela good morning. We stepped along our pebbled path leading out into the garden. I brushed my hands along the roses, feeling them as we walked past. I had always had a passion for them, something my sisters and I never quite understood.

We were a long way down the lane before Rosalie uttered a word. "Bells, do you honestly think that Mr. McCarty likes me?"

I turned towards, grinning, as we walked. "Rose, there is no doubt on my mind when I say this; he is entranced by your beauty, outwards and inwards. He is completely smitten with you. And if you want my blessing, you may have it." I giggled the last part. Rose joined me, a carefree expression on her face. Her golden hair went excellently with the dress. Her eyes, the exact blue of her clothes, were shining with happiness and mirth. One could easily tell that she loved Emmett.

After our little laughing experience died down she asked me seriously. "Bella, what about you? Have you found a new 'lover' or 'beau'?"

I gasped, anger bubbling in my stomach. I gritted my teeth, remembering that it was not her fault. "No, Rosalie, I have not a new beau. I'm sorry for your disappointment." I picked up our pace down the pebbled road.

I heard Rose run to catch up with me, something she never did. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. To be honest, I completely forgot about Mr. Cullen. Please forgive me?" she begged the last part. I sighed then nodded. After all, it wasn't her I was angry at. It was the thought of Mr. Cullen.

I turned towards her as we slowed down to a steadier pace. I was still fuming on the topic of Mr. Cullen. He was just so arrogant and…annoying. "Rose, if we want to make it to the Mansion before supper, be had best be walking more quickly."

She nodded and picked up our walk, eagerness exploding in her body language and features. I had to nearly run to walk with her. I guess her attraction to Emmett was pulling her forward.

I sort of blanked out after ten minutes of walking. I wondered about what I would do with my life. Should I get an education, like Carmen, or should I be a loving, devoted wife with idea what so ever what she is doing? As I thought about this, I realised that unless I found my true love, I didn't really need a husband. They were just someone else to look after.

I was roughly broken from my thoughts when an impatient Rose shook me. "Bella, we here! You need to stop looking dazed and actually look sophisticated."

I laughed at her attempt at seriously trying to bring me out of my thoughts, but really, why would I need to? Rose would be with Emmett and I really didn't want to talk to Mr. Cullen. But, I suppose I had to be coherent to listen to what he is saying. Or Rose, for that matter.

I looked up to find that Rose was right. The McCarty Mansion loomed over our heads, standing in the sun's path. Its shadow was literally as big as any old castle. And the mansion looked even better in day light than moon light.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward after Rose. We walked up to the front door, our emotions calmly hidden behind our blank exterior. But I could see Rose was really excited just to be near 'Emmy'.

Her hand hesitated before it knocked abruptly on the door. I heard a soft patter of footsteps in the hall then someone shouted, "Go away! Mr. McCarty has specifically requested no visitor other than-" before the door was yanked open by none other than Mr. Cullen.

His face was priceless. His eyes had bugged out of his head, his mouth formed a small 'O' and even his hair seemed stiff with surprise. I let out a small giggle, not being able to help myself.

He turned to and his cool, cold expression from last night was back. It angered me and I stopped laughing right away.

He turned back to Rose and finished his greeting. "I'm terribly sorry about that shouting before but Mr. McCarty has said no visitors other than a beautiful blonde and her sister." He said sister with a slight sneer. Anger boiled inside me and before I knew, my mouth was opening. "Mr. Cullen, I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you have anything nice to say." As soon as it was out, I immediately felt regret. Not that I had yelled at Mr. Cullen, but that I had yelled. Mother would be very disappointed.

Rose looked at me open-mouthed, a slight blush on her cheeks. But I knew she wasn't angry with me. She had heard the jeer in Mr. Cullen's voice and there was a glint of amusement in her eyes. She knew he deserved to be punished.

Mr. Cullen's eyes narrowed but he held his tongue. When he spoke, however, his anger was apparent in his voice. "Then, Miss Swan and Miss Swan, I suggest that you might want to see Mr. McCarty." And he stepped back from the door.

We followed him into the mansion, amazed at the walls and floor. Even the roof was magnificent. Paintings and decorations hung from the walls, bringing the manner a bright interior. On the roof was painted a beautiful angel, blowing a small trumpet. It was amazing I had missed all this last night.

We trailed behind Mr. Cullen, passing many rooms and servants. We walked until we reached the end room. Mr. Cullen knocked softly on the door. "Emmett, you have some very eager visitors."

Rose and I both heard a soft bump and the some shuffle of feet. Finally, the door was opened.

It was comical that Emmett's face was the exact same expression as Mr. Cullen's. eyes were bugged out, 'O' shaped mouth, even his stiff hair was the same.

Then his mouth creased into smile, something Mr. Cullen never did. So I guess they weren't twins after all.

His pleasant voice boomed out into the hall. "What brings you hear, Rose and Bella?" So he had actually remembered my name. Wow. That was a lot better than Edward.

Rose answered while I had been marvelling over Emmett. "We would like to let you know that we would love to come this weekend," His smile got bigger. "And that our mother says we can come." His smile was so big I was surprised it could fit on his face. Then Mr. Cullen just had to spoil the moment. "Well, if your done, would you like to go now?"

His statement was so rude but clever. It said that he wanted me to go and if I refused, I would look like some spoilt child who got everything they asked for.

Rose and I nodded, turning to leave. Mr. McCarty's hand shot out to grab Rosalie's, just for a second. "So you will be there, this weekend, I mean?"

Her answering smile was bright. "Yes." Then she turned down the hallway leading out the door.

I followed her to the doorway when she stopped and turned. "Goodbye, Emmett." Then she walked out of the manner.

I then said my goodbyes to Emmett and followed her. But as I was walking down the path, someone grasped my hand.

I turned to see Mr. Cullen in my face. It was like a flash back from my dream. His great, green eyes looked into my brown ones with amusement. "Don't I get a goodbye, Miss Swan?"

I looked at him in disgust. "You don't deserve it." And, leaving a dumb stuck Mr. Cullen behind, I followed Rose out of the garden.

**AN: really sorry that I haven't updated sooner. There is really no excuse so I tried to make this one longer and guess what? It is the longest I have written so far!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter**_**, **_**! Next chapter will hopefully be that weekend. **

**Until next chappie,**

**The TwilightTwin. **


	6. A Walk in the Rain

6. Walking in the Rain

**BPOV **

The rest of the week flew by quickly, which surprised me. Isn't time supposed to go slow when you're not having fun? And I was definitely not having fun. Mr. Cullen's perfect arrogant face kept on dominating my mind whenever I tried to think of something. It was the most annoying thing. Ever.

I mean, why me? Why did I have to be the one who cannot stop thinking about an arrogant twit?

I sighed, bringing my thoughts back from my pathetic, boring life. The sheet I was sewing was dreadfully ripped, Jesse being the problem. She likes to turn in her bed all night. Normally, it is no problem. This time, however, the corner of the sheet had gotten stuck in the springs. When her body moved one way, the sheet didn't. I'm sure you can guess what happened.

Turning in the bed is much better than talking in your sleep, mind you, a fact my sister's insist that I know. I blushed at the thought of what I say in my dreams. Rose's personal favourite is when I dream about boys. She says I murmur pointless words but then I start kissing the pillow. I just hope I grow out of it before I get married. If I ever do.

I cursed as the needle poked my skin, a drop of blood pooling out. I lifted my finger to my mouth and sucked on it, hoping to stem the flow. Unlike my sisters, I have a certain liking to blood. I love the smell and taste. It almost tastes like something sweet. But it still hurts whenever I cut myself, so I tend to try and avoid it. Still, when it happens, I do take advantage of it.

I continued with my work, knowing Mother would never let my leave the chair until I got it done. I was the quickest sewer of my family, excluding Mother. My stitches weren't exactly neat, but they did the job. And I didn't hate sewing, something my Mother did. So she normally left the task to me.

I heard a commotion downstairs and sighed. I took an educated guess and decided that Jesse was trying her hand in the kitchen. It never worked for her. It seemed like the kitchen only worked for Mother and Rose. Even Father could not handle the oven. And he built it.

With my mind rambling, I realised that I had actually finished the sheet I was working on. See what I mean, by the time was just flying past? It really was strange.

I tied off the end of the thread with a French knot and bit the loose string. I looked over my work. True, I could have done a better job but a) it was Jesse's sheet; she wouldn't care and b) how was I supposed to do an excellent job when my mind was not in my head?

I laid the sheet on Jesse's bed, put away my sewing and headed downstairs to try and help in the kitchen. It was Friday evening, meaning that we had a hot supper tonight. Normally, we just had left overs, lunch being the main meal of the day. But on Friday nights Mother said we must welcome the weekend. So we did, just in our own way.

My educated guess was right. As soon as I walked in the kitchen, I was covered in a big puff of flour. I coughed and spluttered, the flour tickling the back of my throat. When it had finally settled, I decided that it was finally safe to open my eyes. When I did, I sighed. Jesse's cooking skills really did need some fine tuning.

The whole kitchen was covered in white flour. Every surface, every pan, even the stove was coved in the powdery goodness. Mother had a helpless look on her face. I couldn't help it; I had to let out a small giggle.

Jesse turned to glare at me but that only made me laugh harder. It really was comical.

I finally caught my laughter and finished it with a snort. Then I realised Mother was glaring at me too. Her eyes looked between mine and the broom and I got the message. I walked over to broom, picked it up and started sweeping the flour, or of what I could reach, into the flour bag. I looked at Jesse and she had a grin on her face. That was until Mother said that she was to go into the market tomorrow and buy another bag of flour. Jesse hated going to the market.

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my snort as I swept. Sometimes life was good. Sometimes.

*********************************************************************

"Dear God, we bless this food and we are truly grateful for what we have and are about to receive. We ask this in Jesus' name, Amen." Father's deep, bass voice cut through the silence with a simple grace. It was a tradition that we performed every night. After a round of 'Amens' from Mother, my sisters and I, we picked up our forks and started cutting up our dinner, which happened to be my favourite, roast quail stuffed with sage and onion. It was delicious, just like every one of Mother's dinners was.

Idle conversation was spoken throughout dinner. Father and Mother were deep in a conversation over the war (**I don't think there was a war in this time period but just pretend there is, ok?**). Jesse was trying to talk to Angela about the 'cute, sweet boys' but Angela, being the non-talkative type, was not responding. And Rose and I were talking about the coming weekend. She wondered out loud what it would be like. Honestly, I thought it would be dreadful, with Mr. Cullen there. But Mr. McCartney was there so I suppose Rosalie would have a good time.

All too soon, the plates were getting cleared from the table. I did not want to think about tomorrow. We still had to prepare and everything.

My sisters and I trailed upstairs, deciding on going to bed early to get some rest for tomorrow. Once we reached our bedroom, Rose and I slipped into our night gowns, put our hair under our night caps and settled into the covers for sleep. The last thing I remembered before I drifted into the dream world was how I can't wait until this is over.

*********************************************************************

It was still dark when I awoke. I sleepily looked over to were my sister lay and was surprised by her sleeping form moving up and down in time with her breathing. I was normally the latest to rise. I grinned when I realised I actually had time to contemplate my thoughts of the upcoming day.

The thing is, I have never seen the informal side of Edward Cullen. He could be a genuinely nice man for all I know. I mean, I didn't think so but that might not mean anything. As Rosalie said, how could he be friends with Mr. McCartney if he was the arrogant jerk he appeared? It did not add up.

I heard a stirring beside me and looked over to see Rose was waking up. I guessed the time was roughly 5:00. The sun was still down, though, giving us plenty of time for breakfast and preparing.

I hopped out of bed and involuntarily shivered, forgetting how cold the air was. I quickly grabbed my quilt and wrapped it around my freezing body. I reached up and pulled my cap out of my hair, letting it tumble down my shoulders, like a river that has just had a stoppage cleared. It was wavy, but not too tangled that it would take a long time to get the knots out.

I felt rather than heard Rosalie getting out of bed and watched her take her cap off too. I sighed in envy. Why did she have to have perfect, golden hair, perfect violet eyes and a perfect, curvy figure? And why did I have to have boring, brown hair, boring brown eyes and a boring flat figure? The tables of the world definitely needed a turning.

I reached into the closet that we shared and ran my fingers through all the clothes. The colours were so pretty. Okay, so I may be a little obsessed with colours. So what?

Mother once said I had a knack for picking out clothes that looked good on me. I said that everything looked good on me, just for the joke. She laughed and agreed but really, when you stand next to Rosalie, nothing looks good on you anymore.

I reined my mind back in to the present task; picking out clothes. I pulled out a cherry red dress. Chewing my bottom lip, I imagined myself wearing it. I winced, then threw it to Rose. Red looked great on her but on me, it just made me look like some sort of strawberry chocolate. Not really what I was aiming for.

Rose caught the dress, looked it over then smiled. "Really, Bella, you really know your stuff." I shrugged and refrained from answering. I really just wanted to say back, "No, Rose, I just happen to know that everything looks good on you." But, of course, I didn't.

I felt a shadow fly towards me and I looked up to see a midnight blue dress. I caught it then put it at eye level. The neckline was too low for my liking but I suppose it would do. The actual bodice was stunning, cinching at the waist and then billowing out into an A-frame dress that stopped at my ankles. Ruffles sat underneath the dark blue fabric, puffing it out. The sleeves were just simple cut, fanning out at the wrists. Still, it was beautiful.

I was confused. I'm sure that if it had been in the closet, I would have fallen in love with it before now. I glanced at Rose who had an apologetic look on her face. I sighed. "Explain."

Rose sighed along with me but still kept the apologetic look on her beautiful face. "Mother made that dress for you so you could wear it today. She was working on it all week. She wants Mr. Cullen to love you like I love Emmett. Sorry."

I was fuming. How dare Mother do this to me? She knows that I hate anyone doing anything for me, especially concerning love. Really, what had she been thinking?

Rose saw my 'angry face' and hastened to explain. "Please don't blame her. You know how she likes to play Matchmaker."

I sighed but nodded. I was still angry but it was a beautiful dress. I started slipping off my night gown, shivering in the cool air. I hurriedly pulled the midnight blue dress up and was surprised that it was a perfect fit. Then again, Mother did make it.

I looked into the looking-glass and tried to tidy my hair. I felt Rose behind me, helping with the loose strands. Together we pulled my hair back into a low, loose bun. I stepped back to let Rose have a turn. She already had the red dress on and was wrapping her hair into a tight knot at the nape of her neck. I had to admit, the red and gold went rather nicely together.

We heard a knock on the door and simultaneously jumped. A moment later Jesse's head popped around the door. "Bella and Rose, Mama wants you down stairs for breakfast now." We hastened to pull our black boots on our feet and followed after Jesse.

We reached to kitchen to be greeted with the wonderful smell of Mother's cooking. We walked in and found Mother just taking the bread out of the oven. The soft, browned top just made my mouth water. Mother noticed my hungry expression and winked at me. "So, girls, you ready for today?" I nodded and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose move her head vigorously up and down. So what if she was more eager than me? She actually had something to look forward there. And I…well…didn't.

After finishing breakfast, we moved into the hallway to grab our coats. We kissed our Father on his cheeks and hugged our sister's goodbye. It was strange but I think I might actually miss them.

Mother ushered us into the hallway and started whispering her 'words of warning'. "Girls, if you see someone on your way there, do not talk to them. If Emmet or Edward try anything on you, you must leave at once. And if-"

Rose interrupted her. "Okay, Mother, can we please just go?"

Mother then smiled and laughed. "Very well, girls. We will see you in a weekend's time." Saying that, she all but pushed us out of the door. We waved goodbye then set out onto the road, leaving the house behind us.

*********************************************************************

After an hour of silent walking, each of us consumed in our own thoughts, Rose pointed randomly at the sky. "Is that rain clouds?" I followed the direction her hand pointed at and cursed out loud. There were indeed rain clouds in the sky. I turned to Rose and we silently picked up our pace almost to a run. Still, we were not fast enough and rain poured down on us not 5 minutes later.

As soon as I felt a droplet of water on my hand, I knew we were going to get soaked. Don't ask me how, I just knew. Anyway, I could now feel my carefully arranged hair flop out of place and fall down my back as a dark, wet mass. Rose's hair was in not much better condition. Her golden curls were flopping on her back too, in a fashion identical to mine. But it wasn't the hair I was really worried about. Our dresses were going to be soaked through. Therefore, we will be miserable, cold and wet. Those are not good combinations to have.

I looked at Rose's drenched face and hair. "Rose, I do not know about you but I am going to run the rest of the way." I expected her to retaliate and continue walking but was surprised when she nodded her head and started running. I guess the thought of being out of the rain and near Emmett McCartney was greater than to be ladylike. I honestly didn't care what time we got to the McCartney Mansion but I did want to get out of this rain.

After about 5 minutes of running Rose and I were exhausted. But the reward of our laboured running was the dim vision of the mansion in the distance. Rose and I grinned at each other and kept running. The rain kept on pouring down though. I was now starting to get worried about Rose. She had always been more fragile than my sisters and I, we don't know why. I shrugged it off. Wait until she starts coughing and then I will get worried.

Finally, we had reached the gate of the mansion. It almost looked scary, with the big, black walls and door. But the rain was still pouring down and we needed to get somewhere dry. Just then, I heard a small cough from Rose. I whipped my head around to see that she was looking kind of green. I quickly looped my arm around her shoulders and half-dragged half-pulled her into mansion lawn.

We reached the door way of the mansion, Rose coughing again. I rang the doorbell twice, a rapid succession of knocks. I heard a shuffling of feet and the door was pulled open to reveal the startled face of Edward Cullen.

I giggled at the expression on his face, not that I could blame him. Our bedraggled blown back hair, ripped and torn our dresses, and our own faces, weary and exhausted. Still, it was a pretty funny, the expression he had on his face.

I cleared my throat and Mr. Cullen jumped back and cleared his face so it was now at it's normal emotionless state. "Miss Swan and Miss Swan, I strongly suggest you dry inside immediately. And Miss Swan, with the blonde coloured hair, you look quite sick. I suggest you see one of our maids for treatment." Rose nodded her head and coughed a little bit. Then she looked at me then at Mr. Cullen. "Will my sister be alright?"

Mr. Cullen's emotionless face replied, "Miss Swan will be in perfectly good hands, I can assure you." Rose nodded than turned back as a last minute thought. "Can I see Mr. McCartney?"

Mr. Cullen's mouth almost twitched at the corners. "Certainly. In fact, he is right here outside this room, listening." With that, he swiftly pulled on the door and Mr. McCartney stumbled in.

I turned away to give Rose and Emmett some private time together. Then I realised that Rose really needed to get into bed. I reluctantly reached for her and whispered in her ear, "Rose, you need to get into the sick bay."

She turned towards me and could see that I was right. She sighed then explained to Emmett. "Emmett, I'm sorry but we walked here in the rain and I seem to have a cold. Would you mind taking me up to your sick bay?"

Emmett beamed when he replied. "I wouldn't mind at all. Anything for you." And he gallantly lifted her up in his arms bridal and set off down the hall. Rose was blushing furiously and her giggles could be heard down the hall.

That left me and Mr. Cullen. Great. I turned towards him. "Where are we, or I now, sleeping?"

Mr. Cullen silently pointed down the hallway and around a corner. I nodded than added jokingly, "What, no bridal pick-up or my prince in shining armour?"

His answer was abrupt. "No." And with saying that, he stalked off in the other direction. I sighed. If there was one thing I learnt about Mr. Cullen today is that he does not like jokes.

**AN: to all my wonderful reviewers, I am really sorry that I have not updated in a while. My internet has broken down and I have had a mild case of writer's block. So once again, sorry. **

**Anyway, I tried to make this chapter extra long to try and make up for lost updates. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**Until next update, **

**The TwilightTwin **


	7. EPOV because i want to

10. EPOV because I want to

**AN: This chapter was inspired by a friend of a friend who said that I should write in EPOV. I wasn't going to but I trust her so I did. Please review. I need to know if I should do future chapters in EPOV. **

EPOV

Isabella Swan was the most stubborn creature I had ever met. True, she was very beautiful, but she was very stubborn besides.

That night, at the party at Emmett's house (or more importantly, where I first saw her), was eventful. First, when she had asked me to dance, I was too busy wishing I wasn't here to pay attention to her so I just answered with an involuntary response. I hated large, crowded areas and a party at the McCartney Mansion definitely fit into that category. It was only when Emmett started talking about her sister that I realised the same genes may run in the family. Emmett had pulled me to the dark side of the stairs and started to talk about Rosalie's good looks that I wanted to start looking at her sister. It was worth a shot.

But when Emmett pointed her out to me I realised she was the brunette that I had so rudely turned away. Straightening my shoulders, I walked up to her as another dance was about to start. I tapped her on the shoulder and asked for the dance.

She whirled around to me with such a confused expression on her face I had to smirk. True, it was completely understandable that she had that confused look. Before I had turned her away rudely and now I was asking her to dance? Still, it was comical.

I had thought she would turn down my offer, as she had for some others who had asked her to dance. I was therefore surprised when she accepted. Leading her onto the dance floor, I realised the dance was a gavotte. I was lucky. It was the only dance that I could dance well to.

As I danced in time to the music, I realised that she was an exceptional dancer. She ot only could keep in time to the music, but also multitask my whispering to her sister, who happened to be dancing beside us. It took a quick look at her sister and I realised Emmett was right for once. She was beautiful. But I preferred brunettes.

For Isabella was beautiful, in her own way. She had long, straight brown hair that on any other girl, I would have found plain. Yet on her, it brought out the creaminess of her pale skin. Her mouth was a bit uneven, but those plump, red lips suited her perfectly. And her eyes were magnificent. Those warm, soft chocolate brown pools drew me in every single time I looked at her. It was an amazing feeling.

After the dance finished, I abruptly left, not because I wanted to. Trust me, I did not. But I felt like I was intruding. I heard Isabella and her sister, Rosalie I think, talking behind me. It would just be awkward if I were to join them.

The rest of the night past quickly. I just sat at a table, occasionally sipping from a glass of wine. I thought about Isabella, what she would be doing right now. It was rare of me to think this deep about someone else. I guess it was something about her.

The people were leaving now. I caught a glimpse of Isabella and her family walking into the coat room. I'm pretty sure that they did not see me though.

The Swan family were just about the last family to leave. I started to stand up and stretch, until I felt the presence of another behind me. I turned around to be greeted by Emmett. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I remembered the first time that I saw him. I was drinking in a wine house, though not getting drunk, as that was my rule. He, on the other hand, had almost passed out on the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Needless to say, I had helped him and we had been good friends ever since.

"So, Edward, did you find the night to your satisfaction?" It was a harmless enough question but the twinkle in his eye suggested something else.

I replied stiffly. "The night was better than I thought it would be." As I said it, I immediately knew that he would take it the wrong way.

Sure enough, he replied with a laugh. "Was it because a certain someone turned up, Edward?"

I was about to reply when I thought about it. True, the night was better when Isabella turned up but was I going to let him know that? No way.

"No, actually, the party was good by itself. But I think I should ask how your night went." I internally grinned, knowing that he would not stop talking about Rosalie. It meant that I would not have to talk at all for the rest o the night.

I frowned at that thought. I think he is almost too obsessed with the eldest Swan girl. I was slightly worried. I shook myself. If it gets worse, I will act, but for now, I will wait.

Sp for the rest of the night, I listened to Emmett talk about how beautiful, smart, funny and fascinating Rosalie was. There was more but I sort of tuned out after he talked about making a nickname for Rosalie. Rosie and Rosey were part of his suggestions. I tried to explain there was no difference in sound in those to names but he was either too obsessed with Rosalie or that he did not hear me. Not that I cared about that particular Swan girl.

I thought about Isabella and about how she probably hated me right now. Well, atleast thought that I had multi-personality disorder. I sighed. Why did I have to give that impression? I certainly didn't mean. It just…happened. Sort of.

I heard Emmett's voice when I stopped thinking about Bella.

"So, I invited Rosie over this weekend with her sister. Is that okay with you?"

I turned to him with my mouth open. Was he crazy? He just met the girl and he wanted her over this weekend? What was wrong with him?

Then I thought of the possibility of having Bella over. Wait, Bella? Now I was no better than Emmett, making up names for the Swan girl. But I had to admit, Bella was a beautiful name. It even meant beautiful in Italian. Anyway, if I had another chance, I could make a better impression on Bella. With them over this weekend, I might even get Bella to not think of me badly.

So I turned to Emmett to answer his question. "That's a great idea, Emmett!"

He grinned at me. "Yeah, I know. I mean, I will get to see Rose!" I rolled my eyes. So much for modesty. "And you will get to see Isabella." I stiffened and pinched the bridge of my nose, something I only did when was annoyed. He noticed my annoyance and quickly backtracked. "I mean, um, you and I both get to see Isabella."

I was still angry but decided to let him off the hook. "Emmett, I'm just going to bed now. See you in the morning."

He nodded. "Good night, Edward."

I trudged up the stairs and changed out of my dress cloths and into more comfy cloths to sleep in. I lay in bed and pulled the covers up. But it was a long time before I fell asleep. And when I did, I dreamt of Bella.

*********************************************************************

The rest of the week passed with no more interesting news than Bella and Rose were going to walk to the McCartney Mansion. Every night, I dreamt of Bella. Her sweet face, framed by her long, dark hair, was perfection. I almost did not like these dreams for every time I had them, I wished I could be closer to Bella. But I could not.

If I said I was looking forward to this weekend, it would be an understatement. I wished with my whole entire being that the weekend could come sooner but if course it could not. I just had to endure every single weekday without Isabella with me.

After falling asleep on Friday night and having Bella star in my dreams again, it was finally Saturday morning. I dressed quickly and eagerly, ready for the day to begin. Rationally, I knew that they would not be here until at least midday but still, I wanted to be ready for them.

I greeted Emmett by the stairs who looked chipper and as ready to see the girls (Or girl, in particular) as I was. We ate breakfast in silence, each to our own thoughts. I looked out the window and was slightly worried when I saw the beginning of rain clouds. Emmett noticed my distraction and followed my gaze. He paled when he saw the clouds.

"Do you think they will still come? Do you think they will be alright?"

I wanted to answer his question but in truth, I was just as worried as he was. What if they didn't come? All this waiting, all this anticipation, for nothing? It could not happen.

I turned back to Emmett and tried to reassure myself as much as Emmett. "Well, Rose and Isabella promised they'll be here, didn't they?"

His face lit up at the mention of Rosalie's name. "Yeah, they did! So they will be here, right?"

I internally groaned. Emmett was so gullible. "Yes, they will be here." I hope.

For the next hour I was just pacing infront of the front door, hearing the rain get heavier and heavier. I had just about given up when I heard a knock and cough on the front door.

I basically sprinted to the door then stopped and slowed. Bella would not get the good impression if I opened the door into her face.

Opening the door slowly, I was greeted by Isabella holding her sister, who was coughing. Rose's long, blonde hair was damp from the rain and hung limp on her head. Her violet eyes were downcast and she looked all together tired and miserable.

Isabella, however, was a fierce comparison to her sister. Her dark hair was dripping with water but her eyes held a look of determination. Her arms were around her sister, supporting her. But the thing that hurt the most was that although she did not look miserable and weak, she looked throughly uncomfortable. She looked at me like she expected me to lash out at her or something along those lines. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt.

I frowned at her, not in anger but in confusion. Why was she so uncomfortable around me? I bet if Emmett had opened the door everything would have been fine. Even Rosalie would have been happier. Great.

Then I noticed what they were wearing. Bella's dress, once a beautiful midnight blue I'm sure, was now ridden with mud and rain. Rosalie's dress had suffered the same face. Both the girl's hair was windblown and knotted. I am sure I had the most surprised expression on my face.

I snapped out of it when Miss Isabella Swan cleared her throat. I jumped back and tried to return my face back to its normal composure. I decided to speak first. "Miss Swan and Miss Swan, I strongly suggest you dry inside immediately. And Miss Swan with the blonde hair, you look quite sick." I wasn't lying when I said that. "I suggest you see one of our maids for treatment." Or ask Emmett, I thought shrewdly. I'm sure he would be happy to help.

Rosalie nodded her head and coughed a little bit. She then looked at me and showed me what a kind, compassionate sister she was. "Will my sister be alright?"

I thought about that. If I was in charge of her, she would definitely be alright. I reassured her sister. "Miss Swan will be in perfectly good hands, I can assure you."

Rose nodded that turned back as an afterthought but this time with a little blush on her cheeks. "Can I see Mr. McCartney?"

My mouth twitched at the thought. So she was as eager to see him as him her. "Certainly. In fact, he is right here outside this room, listening." I had heard him lean against the door earlier in our conversation. I pulled it open and sure enough, Emmett stumbled through. He made a beeline straight to Rose and started talking. I was about to start talking to Bella when she whispered something I could not quite hear to Rosalie.

Rose turned to Bella with a look of reluctant agreement on her face. She then sighed and explained to Emmett. "Emmett, I'm sorry but we walked here in the rain and I seem to have a cold. Would you mind taking me to your sick bay?"

I could practically hear the cogs of his mind turning. He smiled brightly then replied in the most gentlemanly voice I had ever heard coming from him. "I wouldn't mind at all. Anything for you." I had to hold back a snort. What a charmer.

He sweeped Rose into his arms and marched off down the hall. I could hear her giggles as he walked. I internally frowned. I hated girls that giggled frequently. Oh well.

I was broken out of my reverie once again by Bella. "Where are we, or I now, sleeping?"

I was about to answer in my room but I then realised she probably hated me right now.

That put me in a really bad mood. I silently pointed down the hallway into a room most far from mine as possible. Emmett had said they would sleep there and what Emmett says happens. It was his house after all. But still, I wish I had had a say it that matter.

Bella nodded the added jokingly. "What, no bridal pick up or my prince in shining armour?"

I almost shook with anger as I realised that I could never be that prince, at least not in the near future. My answer was short. "No." I quickly walked away in the other direction. As soon as I was out of her sight, I realised what a mistake that was. I had probably just made her hate me more. Just great.


	8. My Secret Garden

8. My Secret Garden

BPOV

Fuming, I walked down the corridor to my room. It was a joke, for god's sake. Why couldn't he get it? Was he mentally retarded or something? Seriously, I was starting to consider that very thought.

Sitting on my bed, I could hear Rosalie's laughter from upstairs. She was definitely enjoying Emmett's company. I smiled wryly at that thought. At least someone was glad to be here.

With nothing to do, I quickly became very bored. Sitting on my bed did not occupy my mind very well. I needed a distraction.

Standing up, I walked out of my room and into the hallway where we first walked in. I looked out the window and it had finally stopped raining. The sun was even shining.

I smiled, truly happy at that moment. The sun always made me feel great. Rain was definitely not my most favourite thing in the world. I hated the cold and wet full stop. It was sort of the opposite of Rose. She loved the grey clouds full of water and the gentle sound that it made as it fell. I had no pleasure to such things. I loved the sun.

I stepped out of the house and sarcastically remarked that I was even let out. Who knows what Mr Cullen had in store for me? I followed the pretty pebbled path until I reached a smaller, thinner trail leading off the main one. My curiosity piqued, I followed the miniature path until I reached a beautiful garden.

A small pool lay in the centre of the garden, reeds and lily's resting on its surface. Leaves coated the ground from an old oak tree, making it seem as though the floor was made of carpet. Rose, gardenias, tulips and many other flowers besides decorated the garden, giving it flavour and taste.

Above my head was an arch with the words 'Nil Sine Lobore' engraved into the black wrought iron. I smiled. I knew my Latin well enough to know that those words meant 'Nothing comes without work'. How true. This garden was not possible to make if a considerable amount of work was given.

I looked around quickly then slipped off my stockings and shoes. Wiggling my toes, I crept bare-foot towards the pool. It was a rich blue, seemingly depthless. I leaned forwards and dipped my toes into the pool. I sighed. The coolness of the pool was refreshing for my poor feet, having travelled way past then what they were supposed to.

Looking about myself, I realised how truly beautiful this garden was. We had a garden at home. Of course, we had a herb garden but we also had a pretty flower garden as well. Mother and I were the only ones who cared for it. Without us, it would resemble an overgrown weed bush by now.

I sat on the bank for a while, effectively calming myself and my thoughts. Suddenly, I heard a crack of a breaking stick behind me. I turned around, startled, and saw the person I least expected to see.

Edward Cullen

EPOV

I was so angry with myself. I had let my temper get ahead of myself once again. But worse I had let it out on Isabella. I leaned against the wall, sorting out my thoughts. Thinking of my options I could; a) try and find her or b) just sit and wait. I chose neither of them in the end but decided to head outdoors.

I had always loved the cool, fresh air. Emmett preferred to sit inside and read books or day but not I. I loved walking in the soft grass. I had even grown a little garden behind the mansion. Of course, I did not live here but I was here frequent enough for it not to matter.

I stepped out onto the path and then onto the smaller one that I had made leading to my garden. I smiled. It was sort of my own secret garden.

I walked along the path until I came to the gate. Inscribed onto the pretty, sculptured metal were the Latin words, 'Nil Sine Labore.' Nothing comes without work. They fitted me perfectly. The garden would not exist without hard labour.

I swung the gate open and walked underneath the arch into my garden. That was when I saw Bella.

Right now, I could not agree her name could fit her more perfectly. She looked like a goddess. Her long, lustrous brown hair shone in the sun which was filtered through the leaves of the oak. Her feel were dangling in the water, with her shoes and stockings close by. She leaned back on her elbows, her eyes closed with a slight smile on her face. It was majestic.

I meant to step back and give her her privacy but I was transformed with her beauty. I was frozen.

Well, almost. I found that I could finally move my feet. I stepped back only to step on a stray twig, cracking it.

Bella whirled around, surprised by the sudden noise. A small O formed on her face when she noticed my presence. An adorable blush formed on her cheeks and she looked down. I then remembered something about how rude it was for a lady to be seen without her stockings. I personally couldn't see what such the fuss was. Oh well.

"Hello."

Her soft voice broke through my consciousness. I was always surprised when I heard her beautiful, mellow voice. It reminded me of honey, sweet and delicious. Expensive, though, so I would have to work to have it.

I mumbled back a reply. "Hello."

We were both silent for a while. When we spoke it was both of us at one.

"How did you find-"

"What are you do-"

We both stopped and smiled at each other. My heart burst with joy. It was the first time she had smiled at me voluntarily. It was a wonderful feeling.

She gestured with her hand for me to continue. I smiled at her once again. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind you being here. But how did you find this place?"

She looked a little surprised at my words. "You talk like you already know his place. How?"

I smiled inwardly. "I grew this place years ago. Emmett just gave me the land and I sort of took over. Well, with the help of my mother and sister, Esme and Alice."

She looked down-right shocked at my statement. "You built this place?"

Now I was puzzled. Did she not like it? Personally, I was very proud of this place. It was beautiful in my eyes. My brow furrowed. "Yes. Do you not like it?"

Then she laughed out loud. Really, this girl did things that I least expected. "No, I think this place is beautiful. It is by far the best garden I have ever seen. And that includes my own." She paused, thinking, then went on. "I am just surprised you grew this haven. I didn't strike you for the gardening type."

I smiled full force at her. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

BPOV

I can't believe he built this mind-numbing heaven. I had no idea he had such good taste.

Then he smiled brightly at me and to say I was dazzled would be an understatement. I was frozen by his magnificence. I forgot all about this morning, the party or the fact I was supposed to be angry at him. I was lost in the world of Edward's smile.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

He voice was beautiful and welcoming, but it brought me out of my own little fantasy world. I remembered what he was like this morning. I had to know why.

"Why were you so rude this morning, Edward?" I stopped, startled that I had said those words. It was the first time I had ever uttered his name.

I think he noticed too. Something flashed through his eyes but it was gone before I could see what it was. Pain mixed with something else, perhaps. I don't know.

He drew in a breathe to answer my question. I wished he wouldn't. The suspense was killing me.

"I-I was afraid of..um.. I can't talk about it now. But I can say I'm sorry. Sorry for acting up at the party. Sorry for being rude this morning. I'm sorry."

My throat choked up at his words. They were so emotional. But still, he needs to work on not being so rude. "I forgive you. But you still need to work to earn my full forgiveness."

Saying this, I stood up, brushed my knees and walked past him on the gate. I decided to give him encouragement. I whispered in his ear. "But you are certainly going in the right direction." And I walked out the gate.

I thought I heard the words, "Bella, I will work on it. My Bella." But then again, I could have been imagining it.

**AN: Sorry this is such a short chapter but I have a lot of school work and stuff to do. **

**Personally, I like this chapter but that doesn't mean you have to. And I know there is no garden in the real P+P but I like it so I put it in there. Besides, Edward and Bella have to like each other in the end. I needed to find a way to start bringing them together. **

**Review and I will update, **

**The TwilightTwin **


	9. Heart to Heart

9. Heart to heart

BPOV

I walked up from the garden, my goal the room where Rose was sleeping, the sick room. The time was between day and night, or twilight, some would call it. My favourite time of the day. It is the change between light and dark, the sun gradually progressing across the world. I paused on the path to the mansion as I watched the sun start to dip below the horizon, leaving a pinky-orangey shade in its wake. Beautiful.

I continued on my journey to Rose's room. It was the futherest room in the mansion from mine, Edward's room being the exception. I was already tired from the walk to the McCartney Mansion, not to mention not having enough sleep last night and meeting Edward in the garden.

Talking to him had been interesting, to say the least. I now knew that he did not hate, like I had suspected, but was instead afraid to mess things up. It made my thoughts very confused.

I finally reached the sick bay door and knocked. Inside I could hear nothing. I frowned. Emmett was supposed to be in there. He was every single second of the day. He was obsessed. Not that Rose wasn't, it was obvious that they both loved each other already.

I called out to the humans beyond the door. "Rose? Emmett? I am coming to talk to you whether you like it or not so you better open the door."

I heard a shuffling of feet then the door was opened by Emmett. His frustrated expression combined with the pure want in his eyes made me immediately try and stifle some giggles. It was so obvious what they had been doing.

I smirked at him. "Sorry, Emmett, but I need to steal Rose for a while. You can have her later." I dodged under his massive, muscular arms to see Rose sitting in bed, confusion and happiness present on her pretty features. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and her mouth broke into a smile. "Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I smiled and nodded at her. It was funny how we both wanted the same thing.

She turned to Emmett and apologetically pointed to the door. "I'm sorry, Emmie, but I need to talk to my sister. I promise we can finish this another time." I subtly gagged. Emmie? Disgusting much?

I looked over at Emmett to find that he had a dazzled look on his face. I giggled. Rose and Edward both had that ability to dazzle poor, unsuspecting citizens. Oh well. I cleared my throat and Emmett blushed lightly and stumbled out of the room. He was about to exit but then turned around and winked at Rose, "I'll let you two talk." Then closed the door behind him.

I looked at Rose then raised one eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what you two have gotten up to?"

She grinned. "Probably not." I pretended to gag. We looked at each other then burst out laughing simultaneously. I am so glad that I have such a good relationship with Rose.

We sobered up and I could see a change in her eyes. We were actually going to be serious now.

Rose sighed. "Bella, I know that I am utterly and irrovacly in love with Emmett. In reality, it should not happen like this. But it is happening and to be honest, I'm scared. I have never felt this way about boys before, you know that. But with Emmett...it's just different. It feels right. "

I walked forward and sat down on the bed next to her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I felt like I was the eldest, not her. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head against her head. "Rose, you are the most talented, most beautiful and most selfless person I have ever met. You deserve this. Sure, in reality, this does not happen. But for you, I think God will allow an exception."

She snorted and I laughed with her, but it felt off. There was this nagging feeling of longing. I wanted that love. I wanted to be scared that things were happening so quickly. But alas, Rose always got it first.

She sniffled and it was then that I realised she had been crying. I was such a terrible sister. I didn't even notice when my own sibling had tears pouring down her face.

I pulled Rose into my side tighter and rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ears. It took a while before she even could speak. When she did, she choked and stumbled up her words.

"Bella, I am so sorry for breaking down like this. I'm just so scared of what will happen. Emmett is so kind and caring and intelligent, but everyone has their faults and I'm just not sure which faults Emmett posses."

I thought about what she was saying. As always, she was right. No one was perfect, no matter what it seems like. Even true loves.

She turned her body so it faced my on the bed. "Bella, you came up here to see me. What did you want to talk about?"

I sighed. I had almost forgot what I came up here for. I took a deep breath then explained what happened in the garden. I told her about how I had found Edward's garden and how he had surprised me. I told her about everything he told me until finally, I told her that I now knew that he did not hate me.

All through my rant she listened with interrupting. When I stopped, she opened her mouth to speak immediately. What she said surprised me.

"Bella, he loves you, you realise that, don't you? All these things that he did, they all say the same thing; I care and love you. You must be blind not to realise."

I stared at her in shock. Could he really like me like that? It was impossible. I was nothing. Plain, rude, how could he see me that way? Rose must be crazy.

I spoke my thoughts. "Rose, you are crazy."

She glared at me and shook her head. "Fine, don't believe me but if I were you, I would do something about it."

I sighed. "Rose, the thing is, I think I love him too."

Her face lit up and she showed no signs of her earlier break down. Her smile was brilliant. "Now that's something we can work with."

EPOV

I made my way up from my garden, or our garden now, I suppose. I was more than willing to share it with Bella. It suited her, somehow, almost like it had been waiting for her and now it was complete. I stopped walking. The more I thought about it, the more it was like me. It had my personality in it, but with influence from others. It was secluded, hard to find unless you were looking for it and finally, it had been waiting for Bella to be the last piece of the puzzle.

I entered the mansion just as the sun began its descent. I love this time of day, or time of night. One didn't know whether it was supposed to be morning or evening. I loved the confusion.

I smiled when I heard Emmett's footsteps coming down the stairs. You could always tell it was him. He was so loud.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and I remembered the party where I was so rude to Bella. I remembered talking to Emmett about how imperfect Bella was. How wrong I turned out to be.

The pout on Emmett's face was adorable. He was really just a grown-up child, his heart still quite young. It was entertaining to see him act like this.

He smiled when he saw me, however. "Edward, Rosie and Isabella kicked me out. They need to talk, apparently."

I smiled at him. "Well, Emmett, we may never understand woman but they are sisters and they do have a right to each other. You can have Rosalie later." Emmett and Rosalie defiantly had something going on. I was still unsure about Rose, though.

He immediately brightened up at the thought of 'having Rosalie later.' I shuddered. He needed to learn how to be subtle.

I watched as his never-ending smile slowly slid off his face to be replaced with a slight frown. It was his thinking expression, meaning he was deep in thought. I waited for him to speak, knowing it was normally for the best in these situations.

Finally, he looked into my eyes. "Edward, I think I'm in love with Rosie."

I was shocked, to say the least. They had known each other for roughly one week and already confessing their love? This was not right. Love did not happen this fast. It was impossible.

Emmett noticed my expression and quickly explained. "I know what you're thinking, how can this be possible? Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that it is right. It feels right to me. She is perfect; kind, intelligent, beautiful, all the things that make up an excellent wife." Wait, what? Wife? Was he already thinking that far ahead? I had to stop him before he became delusional. He didn't even know if Rose loved him back.

"Emmett, it is excellent that you love her. She seems nice. But remember, no one is perfect. I am not saying that she terrible. All I am saying is that you need to be careful." And I need to be careful, I thought grimly to myself. I was falling for Bella fast, too fast for my liking. Suddenly, I wanted to see into the future. It sure would make things easier.

Emmett looked thoroughly relieved at my advice. "Thank you, Edward. I will remember that." He grinned and walked past me into the kitchen. I swear, he never stopped eating.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a while, thinking about what Emmett had just said. The scary thing was, was that I think I'm in love with Bella too.

**AN: You guys are the best reviewers ever. I posted the last chapter yesterday and I got so many reviews! It made me write super fast so here is the next chapter. **

**Thanks so much again! I hope I get as many great reviews as last time. BTW, This is the fastest chapter I have ever written. YAY!**

**Anyway, **

**The TwilightTwin**


End file.
